


spark

by kiholove



Series: kinktober [21]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-07 04:03:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16400957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiholove/pseuds/kiholove
Summary: They both have come to treat every little moment together as something precious.





	spark

Kihyun and Hoseok learned long ago exactly how to take advantage of every spare second alone that they can get, no matter where or when or under what circumstances. 

Tonight, it’s in the back of the van, parked at a gas station. The manager and the others are inside, and Kihyun and Hoseok are way in the back together, and they probably have about fifteen minutes before they’ll be interrupted. It’s enough time for _something_ , not what they’d really like, not what they dream of doing and _crave_ to do so much that it’s painful, but it’s enough time to hold them over until they can get home to the dorm and disappear into the privacy of the bedroom. It’s enough. 

And so, they waste no time; as soon as the others are out of sight and the van lights flicker off, leaving them in almost total darkness save for the street lights, Kihyun is crawling into Hoseok’s lap and reaching for his face, stealing his breath away and stopping his heart with a deep, open-mouthed kiss, pouring so much love and desire into it that Hoseok’s head spins. Even after all this time, it still amazes him how _quickly_ his body reacts to Kihyun, to the feeling of him and his warm, soft mouth, and his hands on Hoseok’s cheeks. Just _being_ with Kihyun is enough to light Hoseok on fire inside. 

They kiss over and over again, tilting their heads to fit perfectly as Hoseok’s arms wrap around Kihyun’s waist to pull him in closer, Kihyun going deeper and wetter with each kiss. And Kihyun starts rolling his hips forward, moaning into Hoseok’s mouth as the heat builds quickly in the space between them. Suddenly, the cramped back seat seems even smaller, the air between them thick and hot and yet, they do all that they can to press even closer, nearly flush as Kihyun keeps rolling his hips and rubbing his pelvis into Hoseok’s. 

Kihyun breaks away from Hoseok’s mouth to kiss all over his face, along his jaw and down his throat, and Hoseok just holds him tight as Kihyun takes over, Kihyun’s hands splaying flat on the seat behind Hoseok on either side of Hoseok’s head. They don’t really have time for this, and yet, even with only minutes, they can’t help but indulge a bit, in each other’s warmth and scent and even the weight of each other, the space around them like a comforting embrace and the lack of space between them like a magnet pulling them in closer and closer until it’s hard to tell whose body is whose. 

And Hoseok’s orgasm is coming fast, the familiar heat low in his body intensifying, climbing up steadily from that place deep inside of him wherever pleasure rests in wait for moments like this, and Kihyun is getting close, too, Hoseok can tell from how loud he’s getting. He’s moaning into Hoseok’s mouth, whimpering, and Kihyun is always loud, but the more he loses control, the more he falls into pure instinct, pure bodily action and reaction, the louder he gets. 

Hoseok wonders briefly if Kihyun can be heard outside the van, the windows gradually fogging up from their body heat and heavy breathing. But the thought vanishes as quickly as it appeared when Kihyun bites down into his lower lip and sucks it into his mouth, demanding Hoseok’s complete attention mind and body, as if Hoseok is ever truly focused on anything else but Kihyun. 

Kihyun keeps rolling his body against him, and Hoseok’s cock is hard, his pants tight and uncomfortable, but they don’t have the time to actually take any clothes off, they can only just rut against each other, and Kihyun’s cock is much smaller than Hoseok’s but Hoseok can feel it pressing against his own every time Kihyun rolls into him, and Kihyun may not be able to touch Hoseok, but Hoseok can touch Kihyun, and his hands move down from Kihyun’s back past the waistband of his pants and underwear to squeeze at his bare ass, Kihyun pulling away from Hoseok’s mouth and biting down into Hoseok’s shoulder to stop himself from screaming. 

And it doesn’t take much longer; Kihyun rolls forward into Hoseok while Hoseok squeezes Kihyun’s ass cheeks hard, hard enough to bruise, and within a few more moments, Kihyun is tangling his fingers in Hoseok’s hair and tugging, and they’re both coming all over each other, coming hard in their pants and shaking as they ride it out, Kihyun yelling with each wave of pleasure going through him and Hoseok groaning through it as his whole body trembles, both of them frozen in place and unable to stop shaking as they come down together, and Hoseok feels like he can’t breathe, he’s wheezing as heat permeates all the way down to his fingertips and toes, to every knob of his spine. 

Through the rush in his ears, through the fog in his mind, Hoseok vaguely registers the sound of the manager and the other members approaching, though he doesn’t react as quickly as he normally would; for some reason his mind tells him that if he stays completely still, they’ll go away. 

Kihyun, thankfully, regains his bearings quickly enough to move off of Hoseok’s lap and back to his seat next to him, covering both of them up and hiding the stains in their jeans with a blanket just in time as the other members and the manager start to pile back into the van, talking loudly and shuffling bags around, none the wiser about what just happened, even though Hoseok swears the van smells like sex, Kihyun’s heat and the charge of his body all Hoseok can feel all around him. 

As the manager drives them home and the others chatter softly in front of them, Kihyun and Hoseok sit quietly, their fingers intertwined underneath the blanket, Kihyun squeezing Hoseok’s hand, Hoseok squeezing Kihyun’s hand back. 

Even now, they’ll take whatever they can get.

**Author's Note:**

> come find me on twitter @justiceforkiho


End file.
